Narisska the Brutalisk
Narisska is a player character in the Contest of Champions Campaign. Narisska the Brutalisk is a female Alligatorian Primal Fighter. She is a gladiator by trade, slave by birth. Appearance Narisska is from a race known as the Alligatorians. She is approximately 7' 6" tall weighing in at roughly 720 pounds. Her scales are bright green with tints of mossy green and blacks. She is darker on her thick back scales (called osteoderms). Her underbelly is a lighter color. Also like Alligatorians she shows no outward discernible sex. Her actions and speech patterns are what show that she is a female. All Alligatorians have scales that continuously grow on their head, two rows down their back, and into their tail. She prefers to keep her head scales long and tied back. She had previously used cloth she had taken as trophies from previous victories to do so. Now she uses a leather necklace that was given to her by E that she cherishes greatly. Narisska wears armor made from the hide and scale-like spines of dire wolves the party had fought prior to reaching the first base camp. Due to the oncoming cold weather up the mountain, she must wear accessories with her standard armor. She has two sets of arm and leg warmers as well as a tail warmer custom made by Amaryllis. Her arm and leg warmers come in pastel purple and pink candy striping, and black with studs.The tail warmer is pink with lotus flowers embroidered into it. Personality Narisska is something else. She's loud and proud and won't really let that stop her. Including her past (and present) as a slave fighter. Being a gladiator, she has some strange feelings towards death and truth; things happen and be honest or you'll eventually end up as every other poor soul the fell in the pits. You're only as strong as your blade and the arm that wields it, that's what her momma always said. Actually, momma has said a lot of things that she lives by. She can go 0 to 100 in about 3 seconds, especially regarding her friends. However she's been learning to keep herself centered after it being revealed her race is Mind Abstracta related through her dead god. History The Contest Relationships Amaryllis Bogyeh Ernaline Jebbedo Jebbedo first saw Narisska prior to the contest when she was challenged by Percival. They have since traveled together and became friends. When the group encountered Azure Scale on the way to Nightstar, Jebbedo was the first to defend her and claim she was his friend. While this did not go according to her plan to avoid combat it did endear him to her. Later they would become even closer with Narisska feeling comfortable enough to share the secrets of her language with the gnome. Not long after adopting Shoya, she had offered the same to Jebbedo. He accepted and now bears a mark on the back of his hand. Jericho Taichuu Toshiyuki Shoya She first encountered Shoya when carving bone in the tavern at the beginning of their journey. Throughout their travels she has continuously provided support where she can. She is often surprised by how much he has grown since their first encounter. They worked together at Fiory's potions shop. After the events of Yamma's death and En-Meg's birthday party, Narisska found Shoya beneath a tree. Feeling he was under emotional stress she invited him to her secret place she created in the park. There they chatted and she taught him how to carve bones. She then offered him to join her family to which he agreed. She marked a scar similar to the one near her eye on him. They are now adopted siblings. Abilities * Jaw Trap: You may use your jaw to grapple creatures smaller than you. If a creature fails its check to escape your grapple, you can bite into them with your sharp teeth dealing piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Claws: Your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Aquatic Hunter: Your multiple chambered stomach allows you to save food for later meaning you can eat up to 3 days worth of food at one time, postponing starvation. However, your aquatic nature means you must consume twice the liquid of a normal Medium sized creature. You can alleviate the need to drink extra fluids by submersing yourself in fresh water for an hour. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Notable Items * +1 Greataxe * Studded Leather armor made from the hide of dire wolves * Beaded leather necklace she uses as a hair tie given to her by E * Supply of carved tags/pendants/charms with her insignia: a curved alligator impaled on a spear * Two sets of arm and leg warmers * A tail warmer made for her by Amaryllis * A very intimidating set of teeth * Three flasks of frost resistance * Several horns and scales from dragonborn defeated during the raid * An enchanted knife designed to specifically pacify Alligatorians, obtained from Azure Scale Trivia Her favorite color is not green. She speaks in a mix of south Georgian and Louisianan accents. When she's serious or riled up she will drop the accent and hiss out S sounds. She refuses to curse. To her, there's not much need for it. Her player disagrees.Category:Characters Category:Team A Category:Player Characters